Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Shizuki Omi
Summary: A girl was born who marked the death of so many creatures. A boy was born who represented the saving of so many others. What were the chances, that they would meet at Hogwarts?
1. 1 Thus The Creature Was Born

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, only Hirume Nobuki and the people of Asia.

1 THE BOY WHO LIVED/THUS THE CREATURE WAS BORN

The girl was not born. She was never born.

The girl was not human. In fact, she was less human than she was anything else.

The girl was a monster, and she was to be used. The girl was to be their power.

The girl was to become their weapon.

They held a conference, in a hall made of only the finest stone, with a table made from red oak. Ten humans, representing ten different species. Many of them carried packages, some large, some small. Some places behind them by teams of ogres, because they were too large to hold. They brought the ten most magical creatures found in any corner of the earth: a basilisk, a boggart, a centaur, a dementor, a dragon, a fairy, a mermaid, a phoenix, a unicorn, and a werewolf. Each of the creatures was to be put to the use of the organization. They sorted out the paperwork, and spoke of the possible uses of each one. The creatures were taken to their lab, where various scientists and wizards hired set to work on the job they had been assigned. The creatures fought, they did not want to die. They did not want to lose themselves. Their bodies were not the only things at stake. The things born by natures wish, by egg and dark and damp and light, the things born in their own ways, gave birth to a much more fearsome thing.

A small fetus, barely a month passing since its first existence, sat waiting in the place devoid of the warmth of the living. It had not been born by human parents, it had been created by them. It had not a drop of blood in its body that didn't contain the magic of creatures long dead and destroyed. The normal passerby would have been surprised at its placement, but would not have noticed anything unusual, but to the trained eyes of the many people watching it, they could not have mistaken it for any existing creature. The soft red of the not quite liquid water cast a menacing glow onto the faces of the directors. They were positive at this point that it would survive to become an infant, but the pain it had suffered in being created was nothing compared to what must happen to it after. The place it would rest had been built, and the place where the experiments and preparation would occur had been set up, waiting for the day when the newly made creature would open its eyes and gaze upon the world, only to close again in agonizing pain.

The same year, a small Harry Potter was to be delivered by Dumbledore to the house of the two very normal Dursleys.


	2. 2 A Torture She Bore

**2** **THE VANISHING GLASS/ A TORTURE SHE BORE**

The castle in Asia was large with ruby walls of blood marble. The floor was a clear white from the finest quarries in Greece. The columns were liquid gold, made into the most intricate and beautiful of designs. Their princess was the perfect complement for the finest halls in the world. Halls big enough to house the largest dragons, and tallest trees. She would walk along them, running her hand along the perfectly smooth wall. The girl was paler than the white of the floor, with eyes redder than the walls surrounding her. Her nails were painted a fine gold, and were filed to sharp stiletto points. Her dress was white, with red and gold finish, and her long black hair solidified the look. The thin wrist that pulled her hair back looked as though it had never been fed. Her cheekbones were visible under her blood red eyes, and her sad smile showed how tortured she truly was as she walked to the room they had summoned her to.

Every day she could remember, she had walked to that door. First her lessons, then they would call for her. The next doors she reached she had to open herself, as no one was allowed this deep but herself and them, none of the servants could trespass upon the stained area they called sacred.

She entered the room that had never been lit by sunlight, and stood in front of the two men who would assist her on that day. That was what they had instructed her to call it, an assistance. It was not she that was giving something up, but them. They worked hard every day to deliver to her life. She looked around the room. New paper scrolls with watercolor and ink paintings of mountains and skies she had never seen hung from the tall ceiling to the hard mat floor. It was the simplest room in the entire castle, and could have been mistaken for ancient, if not for the cart of modern day medical tools and restraining equipment. She raised her arms so that the two men could untie her belt, loosening her kimono that-while appearing to be a traditional garment-could be easily undone with a skilled hand. The silk slide down, where it was picked up and placed aside by one of the men. The girl was clad in only tight, thin garments covering her nearly nonexistent thighs and torso, but the fabric did nothing to hide the intricate curls and gashed that spiraled on her skin. Red, purple, and black had been clearly carve out of her skin with care, as though someone had control over how her blood vessels bled and broke. The thin silk showed black dots traveling down her spine, with red spirals, and purple lightening marks making a symmetrical pattern across her back. The girl lay down and allowed her assistants to restrain her, and continue to make her what they referred to as, beautiful.

The sun shone down on the large white and red dragon, which stretched its head out to the heavens. He raised his head to the sky, and stretched his wings, though he did not take off. What tied him to the ground were not heavy chains, they could not hold him, but rather, concern for his princess, and blood. Though he was not scarred, the red lines and circles lining his back, face, and wings seemed anything but natural. The castle suddenly shook, and the massive beast turned his head to the echo of his princess's power. Day after day she was tortured- yes, the beast knew that, even if she did not- and as her pain grew, so too did her power. He moved his eyes along the horizon as the castle shook a second time. The sun had reached the mountains, and their snow-topped peaks reflected the sun back into the dragons protected eyes. He was saddened by the thought that the girl he had sworn to protect would never see these mountains until she was much older. And by that time, she would probably not be able to enjoy them.

At the approach of a cat, the dragon swung his long neck down and engaged in a private conversation with the second creature. It was also white, but with black dots scattered across the back of its pelt. Its eyes were the same red as the dragons. The two of them both hid almost human-like intelligence beneath their eyes, and the glance they shared implied that they shared a language that ordinary cats and dragons could not understand.

The paper had burnt away, revealing shattered tiles barely covering concrete. The two men and barely shielded themselves from being hit by flying shards. Blood splattered over the room, completing the horrific look, and on the floor, designs glowing rred, and eyes bright gold, lay the girl, breathing heavily, and staring up at nothing. She was untied, and carried on a stretcher to her room, where servants undressed her and washed her wounds. She was place in a large bath, herbal water tinted slightly green, with a pillow under her head to keep her from drowning. Her black hair spiraled around her, accepting water into its tendrils and making it seem as though a black fog was surrounding her body. A black fog that hid the red leaking out of her many scars, dyeing the green water with its beauty.

Several hours later, that same sun rose on Pivet Drive, creeping in through its windows, and shining on photographs of a blond boy with his parents. On that day, it was the blond boys birthday, and on that day, Harry Potter saw the glass at the zoo vanish, letting a snake escape into the wild, before he was taken home, and trapped in his closet bedroom.


	3. 3 The Letters From No OneAn Unaccustome

**3 THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE/AN UNACCUSTOMED MEETING**

When the girl took her next steps towards her 'assistants,' it was not to the same room she had grown accustomed to. No, this time, her steps took her through a white hallway, with no sign of art or majesty. The floor was covered in clear glass, similar to a hospital, and the walls showed no sign of split or crack. That day the girl had not been called by her masters to continue their 'masterpiece,' this time it was for a difficulty that would be set right. The girl stopped in front of the doors, and knelt down, keeping her eyes lowered when the simple metal doors swung inward. She was told to enter, and straitened when reaching the end of the table nearest to her, all faces swung towards her, though she could not see through their glasses to their eyes. The girl waited; they spoke.

"Under certain circumstances, we have decided to send you to a wizarding school in Europe." The man's apathetic voice echoed unnaturally around the cold, hard room. "The school is exceedingly primitive, and you will by far outclass them in intelligence and magical skill, yet, we have no choice but to send you to their first year class, due to your age. This will not be a break in your studies, but rather a different approach to them, to see how far you excel in what is viewed as an 'average' class of students." The man turned a page in the stapled packet he was holding.

"We have prepared a wand for you, an instrument used in other areas as an instrument to conduct magic, however for you it will be a limiter of sorts. Do attempt to use magic only through your wand, as otherwise the effects could be catastrophic. We will also supply you with a broom, which you may use if you wish to engage in the schools team sport known as 'quidditch.' In a few days time, you will fly with Owatatsumi to London, and a teacher from the school you are going to will meet with you in order to purchase your supplies and situate you at the school. Any questions?"

The girl shook her head. And she was dismissed without another word. Her heart was aflutter with fear and anticipation. She was going to a school, with other students. She was going to another country. She was going outside!

Far far away, the Dursley's fled in an attempt to avoid the letters inviting Harry to Hogwarts. Despite their efforts, however, they were found by none other than the Gameskeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid.

 **Sorry its been so long, life caught up with me. For the next three chapters(not including this one) the chapters will be very short, but then they will be longer.**

 **Please follow/favorite, and especially review, I love seeing your personal thoughts.**


End file.
